Drunk Night
by Clockwork Counterfeit
Summary: People in various groups spend the night drinking and getting drunk.


A regular night of nations drinking. Many are drunk.

First thing I've ever posted on the internet, so I'm nervous~ I need brutally honest reviews. I'm begging for them. BRUTAL.

* * *

><p><span>Spain, Romano, France, and Monaco<span>

"Hurry up and make your bet, dammit!" Romano snapped at the bespectacled blonde, who was taking her precious time placing bets on the roulette table. A hic escaped his lips, and then another, but he didn't pay attention to them. That always happened. "It doeshn' take ten minu'es to make a bet on roulette."

"Quiet, fascist." She huffed back, placing her bet. "I'm going to win, anyway, remember?" Her face was flushed, and she could feel her mind not working as well as it should. _I told that idiot not to order so much wine_, she thought, carelessly making another bet. One that would later cost her much more than she intended, but she didn't know that at the moment.

"Ya can't be sure you'll win, dammit." His voice was slurred. "I's gambling. And you think you're smart." _Stupid girl_, he thought. Monaco was an annoying prick, just like her older brother-figure.

"Smarter than th' dumbass Italian." She half-slurred, not nearly as drunk as Romano but intoxicated all the same. The two began yelling at each other, arguing and with one another in varying languages and with colorful insults.

Spain took another drink of the wine. The wine was France's treat, but they lost plenty of their money in the actual casino, anyway. "Maybe it wasn't best to put them in the same room." He mused, finishing his glass with an affectionate smile as he watched Romano. "They've been like that since Mussolini."

"_Pourquoi_? We need _amusant_ somehow, _non_?" France smirked happily. Sure, Monaco was usually a lady, but she was willing to curse out anyone, especially Romano and even sweet Veneziano, once there was enough alcohol in her system. And sure, he loved Monaco like a sister, but when it's Spain and Romano he has to hang out with, why not bring a little fun into it?

"Still, may have been a bad idea." Spain laughed at the two, though, obviously enjoying himself. He wondered when they could play poker instead of roulette.

"Do not worry, _mon ami_. _Ma sœur_ will not hurt him… likely, anyway."

Spain stopped listening and put an arm around Romano's neck, beaming as the Italian protested. "Relax, Romano, you'll get us kicked out! More wine, since it's all on France!" He searched for another bottle, hearing something along the lines of "bastard, let me go!"

Romano kept yelling, earning shushes from casino employees, "Someone star' the roulette so I can prove ta tha' bish she won't win!"

* * *

><p><span>Prussia and Germany<span>

"BEER! BEER! BEER! BEER! BEER!"The chant continued and continued, ringing throughout the German household.

Really, that was all one needed to know.

* * *

><p><span>The Nordics<span>

"Denmark, don't strip! Sealand is still here, you know!"

"Why s'at, Finland? It's really hot in here—isn' i' supposed to be _cold_ in the north? 'Sides, the kid's got one, too! It'll be fine!"

"Keep your clothes on! Sve, help me keep Denmark under control!"

"…"

"Hey, Sweden, why you glarin' at me like that? The kid ain't gonna be traumatized!"

"Hey, hey Norway. Hey, Norway. Nooooorway."

"What is it, Sealand?"

"Why is Denmark taking off his clothes? Why is Finland trying to cover my eyes? Is there gonna be a surprise?"

"Denmark's drunk again… He's right though, it's damn hot in here. Why is the heater on so high?"

"Ah, Norway, put your shirt back on! Why are you two always like this?"

* * *

><p><span>The Baltics<span>

A head hit the table, and soon after came a light snoring. The drink that the small boy originally held was knocked over.

"LATVIAAAAA."

"E-estonia, calm down. Latvia just passed out from the alcohol again…"

* * *

><p><span>England, America, Hong Kong, and China<span>

"What's wrong with him?" America asked, staring at the sight. He was very disturbed, yes, but he also felt like laughing. Very, very hard.

"Aru~" A very drunk China watched the same thing. "Do drinks cause hallucinations?" He couldn't think of any particular time—but when drinking, how much does one usually think, anyway?

"Yes." Hong Kong (the only sober one at the moment) responded, more for seeing how China and America would react in their intoxicated state rather than even thinking about whether or not it was true. As for his other mentor… well, it was enough to get the British-Chinese teenager to find a camera.

"So it's a fake?" America prompted, taking a long drink of his own beer. "Didn't know drinks could do that… does that mean I need to not drink as much?"

"Hallucinations are amusing, are they not?" Hong Kong replied nonchalantly, feeling like the truly sane one of the four right now. Which he was.

As for the little spectacle they were watching: "I help those in need with my magic! The Britannia Angel!" America finally busted out laughing and didn't stop until he needed to breathe.

* * *

><p>AN – About France's French, "Amusant" means "funny" or "amusing", as in an amusing person. France was actually trying to say "amusement", but obviously the wine ruined that. "Pourquoi" just means "why", and "ma sœur" means "my sister".

Also about the first story, Monaco doesn't like [read: really, really hates] Romano since, way back when, Mussolini invaded Monaco and set up a fascist puppet government, so she hates both Italies and probably Germany, too. Romano not liking her is just a response to that and him being Romano.

Mmmmm I need reviews~ Harsh, brutal reviews~


End file.
